Conventionally, a connection structure is proposed in order to connect an electronic part or component to an electrically conductive flat square body, such as a flat cable or the like (refer to the following Patent Document 1). And then such the connection structure is designed to be as a structure in which a flexible line circuit body as the electrically conductive flat square body is stabbed by a crimp piece in a connector and then thereby being pierced, and in which the same is fixed by bend forming and then by riveting a part that is pierced out from such the crimp piece which is mentioned above. However, such the connection structure has a probability to become difficult to perform such the bend formation of the crimp piece, due to the connector that becomes to be smaller in size in response to the electronic parts and components for which it is required to be smaller in size.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-142796.